Really Big jars of dirt
by tallonfoot357
Summary: all is calm as the order and friends sit down to a late dinner, untill some very Odd guests arive, And guess what? It's Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the future! and they brought there kids to! set in OOTP. M for bad words .
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm, REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and if your gonna *Fave* REVIEW!  
**

**Or I stop writing!**

**Its not mine. And if your not smart enough to guess, set in OOTP. REVIEW!________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The atmosphere in # 12 Grmilauld place was tense as the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Sirius Black,sat down just after midnight to a very late dinner.

The order meeting that night had been a long one which had the adults as well as the teens on edge.

For a while the only sound to be heard was the sound of silverware hitting the plates.

Then tonks said in a nervous voice,

"Hay Sirius?"

"Hmm"

"Do you know that large purple jar in the drawing room? The one with sand in it?"

"yes"

"I kind of tippet over it."

" yes I saw that. That's all right personally I have tripped over three or four times my self. Though I must say I did not succeed in breaking it in half!"

There was a definite hint of amusement his voice.

And at this last statement every one (except Mrs. Weasley and snape) Snorted into there stew.

It was not five minutes later that the unnerving silence was broken again but this time it was even stranger.

This time it was not tonks speaking a guilty truth.

But rather a loud giggle that seemed to come from one of the up stairs Bed rooms

"Was that Kreacher?"Hermione whispered to Ron. "Shhh" he said just as another voice added to the part, this time a males.

"Ve haf vays off making you talk"

At this every one at the table looked at harry.

Who quickly raised his hands in the international sine of "I didn't do it?"

Yet another giggle "Still no talkey? Hmm interevsting, very interevsting. Then vare shall I nibble my Sveet? Maybe here!"

This time there was not a giggle but a full bodied laugh.

Every one looked at Ginny, this laugh was undeniably Ginny.

But it was different some how. There was more to it than just a little girl's glee.

This laugh had wisdom to it, and that odd maturity that only grief and sorrow could bring.

Then shocking the group even more

(If that was possible)

There were three loud thumps on what sounded like a wall.

The next voice that spoke was neither Harry's nor Ginny's, but Ron's.

"You Know what a muflito charm is use it. We don't want to hear you two shagging!!!"

(At this snape paled considerably)

The other mans voice promptly answered this inquiry.

"Need I remind you of sixth year?"

There it was,

that hauntingly beautiful laugh again

"I've had it" Sirius growled,

Standing up from the table

"c'mon .you kids stay here. If anyone comes down here scream bloody murder!

Right be back in a jiff"

The adults got up fallowed Sirius out of the room.

They checked the first floor,

No one.

But when they came to the second floor they

Found the culprits.

As the group neared Sirius's bed room the giggling became louder.

"Bill you go over there and block the way to the other bed rooms. Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George you four stand by the stairs. Tonks, Remus Snape behind me" Sirius whispered

They all did as he said

Once they all were ready Sirius opened the door a few inches' and sure enough there were two moving bodies in bed.

As the light flooded in from the hall illuminating the room with a dull glow, The couple said in unison

"Good night James"

And the door promptly shut in Sirius face.

With a look of indignation, Sirius

blasted open the door.

At once the man looked up as the girl screamed.

Then he leaped out of bed with his wand raised

The man looked about 25ish , tall and rather muscular .He had black, severely messy hair, gloriously green eyes, and a odd lighting bolt shaped scar right in the middle of his forehead.

In addition to the scar on his forehead he also had numerous other marks on his well toned body, in short the guy looked as if he a had been through hell.

His chest was covered in yet more scars,

Some small, some rather large,  
the most noticeable was a large egg shaped one in the middle of his sternum, it looked as if he had been branded

He also had several tattoos.

One on his right bicep of a black Celtic heart intertwined with five smaller red hearts and one turquoise.

And on his left shoulder was a Hungarian horntail dragon resting over the top of his shoulder with his tail draping off piercing his skin drawing "Blood".

And last on his right arm were two round emblems' one bright red with the order of the phoenix symbol, the other was blue with _D,A_ In the center.

He only had on a pair of dark blue boxers

All at once he disarmed the entire group.

He caught there wands in mid air and threw them on the bed where the women picked them up.

Only moments later two other people rushed into the hall to join the fight.

One was a tall man with bright red hair and blue eyes and freckles.

He like the black haired man, was also very muscular,

And he to had numerous scars, this mans tattoos were almost identical to the other mans only with subtle differences.

The black Celtic heart only had one small red heart intertwined, and the dragon on his shoulder was bright, shimmering gold and restated on a pile of rubble.

**(*enter smirk*)**

He was topless and he only had a pair of bright orange pajama pants on.

The other man walked up to the other man and stood next to him and stood his wand at the ready, he, as was the other man, was ready for battle.

The other, presumably his wife, was severely pregnant, she looked about seven month's along, and she had brown bushy hair and kind soft brown eyes.

She wobbled into the fight that was going on in the hall wand raised looking rather frightened but ready to duel if needed.

The girl in bed reacted similarly to the man in the way she did not even stop to think about what had happened, she simply got out of bed With her wand ready.

She was truly a striking figure,

With long flowing fiery red hair and deep brown eyes.

She might have been small in stature, but it was obvious what she lacks in height she made up for in temper.

She had on a pair of bright red lace panties and red lace braw.

She was lived.

The lady from the bed room and the pregnant lady met with looks of mingled terror and determination. And both headed at top speed to the other side of the hall to where Bill was standing.

"MOVE" said the women with red hair.

"Your not going any where missy" Bill said blocking there way to the other bedrooms.

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT"

And with that said she thrust her palm and broke his nose.

Moments later the two women came out into the hall with some tired frightened children.

The lady with bushy brown hair was caring two tiny children; one girl, one boy.

They both looked around two. The girl had dark red ringlets and blue eyes.

And the boy had black messy hair and green eyes.

The red headed lady also was laden with children,

She seemed to be holding a baby who looked no more than two months and a small red haired boy with brown eyes and freckles, who looked around three.

All the while shooing three other young children along, one boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that was right around four, and another boy that looked around eight or nine and had short spiked neon green hair.

And a girl of around the same age as the oldest boy, with short messy blackish, reddish hair; and mischievous green eyes.

The women laid the kids down In Sirius's room.

No sooner had they locked the door.

The red haired lady suddenly gasped.

"Harry! The walls are GREEN!!"

"What?.... They are green!" The man called Harry yelped looking around wildly.

"That's impossible!" said the man with red hair.

"How can we be sure?'' wined the pregnant the pregnant lady

"KREATCHER" yelled the mum with the bad temper

And with a crack he arrived at her feet.

"Yes Mistress?"

He croaked obviously terribly terrified with the fact he was forcibly obeying this lady.

"Tell The Truth. What year is this?"

She asked grinding her teeth in a snarl.

"1995, mistress"

"How do we know he is not lying?"

Asked the red haired man.

"Ask him something else. Only we would know"

Offered the man called Harry, he seemed to be the one in charge.

"Ok…umm" the red haired lady muttered. Then in a loud voice "What are my children's names and ages? And how old am I?"

"Victory molly nymphadora Potter but she is called 'vix' age eight, Sirius Ronald Potter He is four, James Arthur Potter he is three, Albus Severus Potter age two and Lilly Luna she is almost two months, and you mistress are twenty four "

"DAMN!" she exclaimed

"One more thing Kreacher and then you can go"

The lady said but in a softer voice

"Did I just break Bill's nose?"

"Yes mistress" he replied with a smirk and then promptly apparatid

"Oh no you don't come back here"

Harry said with a grim smile.

CRACK

"You wanted me master"

Kreacher said with distain

"Do not go to Bellatrix LaStrange or any other member of the black family except Sirius black and Nymphadora Luooo**–** Tonks. "And you are NOT to touch any of my children or my niece or my godson, in fact don't even talk about my children and that includes Teddy or my wife or my brother in law and his wife and child, nor there unborn son are we clear?!" Harry said in a fierce commanding voice that had cowering in Fred's arms.

"Yes Master" kreacher replied with complete and utter loathing. "Any thing else Master?"

"No, you can go"

CRACK

"Harry that was a little harsh"

The pregnant lady said from a corner, she did not seem to know what to do with herself.

"I did what I had to do"

"But honestly. I don't know why you had to yell at him?"

"Stop! this is not the time,The other man said to her in authority.

"Are the kids ok?" He than asked but in a softer voice.

"Yes, they are fine" she replied to her husband.

"Bloody kids can sleep threw any….HARRY" Ginny yelped

Just as the man with black hair had given Sirius back his wand, Sirius had pined his back up against the wall and pointed his wand at Harry's throat.

"Put your wands down" he said from under Sirius's heavy gaze to the other three, they all raised there wands and aimed them at Sirius.

"Now Gin!" he yelled at the redhead who had not put hers down

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat

"WHO THE HELL YOU?" Sirius yelled

"Harry James Potter" Harry answered calmly

"I know for a fact Harry James potter is down stairs in the kitchen!"

"Am I?"

"Yes _HE_ is! who are the kids?" Sirius seemed to be getting even more aggravated at the situation.

Then even in his current predicament the man cracked a huge smile

"That is my three sons, my two daughters, my godson and my niece,"

"Whose kid is green spiky boy?"

And as quickly as the smile had appeared, it faded.

"Teddy is Remus and Tonks's son"

"WHAT!?"

"_WHAT!?"_

"Prove it" Remus said in disbelief

"His hair is green" Harry replied

"You could have dyed it"

"Ya, but what kind of godfather would let a ten year old dye there hair?" Chipped in Sirius.

"He's eight, and as I recall Sirius, you suggested in my forth year that just to make my aunt and uncle mad, I should come home with yellow and purple liberty spikes" Harry said with a smirk.

All of the sudden he let go of Harry.

And with a look of complete and utter shock said

"You are Harry. Only he would know that"

"Thank god we have cleared that up! For a moment there I thought id been sleeping with the wrong man!!" The red head mum commented sarcastically

Then with the moment becoming just too much for them Fred and Georg bust into hysterics

"does that mean that you, are Ron, Ginny ,And Hermione?"  
Mr. weasley said pointing to them each in turn.  
"Last time we checked." Ron said.

"why don't we go down stairs and figure this all out?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"that's a good idea, I need to fix Bills nose." Ginny said smirking slightly.

Every one looked at Bill, who was still holding his bleeding nose

turning around to face his wife with his hands on his hips in a fatherly way, (that shocked every one else, other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny) Harry said, "What did you do?"

"He got in the way of me and my children" Ginny said shrugging "and if we are going down stairs, were taking the kids. I'm still not to comfortable with our current situation"

As Hermione nodded fervently beside her.

"What's so uncomfortable?" Asked Fred

"Maybe it's that you and half the people in this hall way are dead! Maybe its that were eleven years in the past. Maybe it's that one moment I am in bed with my husband in our own house and the next I am here, or maybe I have just turned into my _mother_!!"

They stared staring at Ginny utterly Shocked by what she had just screeched.

And even Snape lost his greasy composer and muttered

"Dead?"

"Right every buddy grab a kid." Ron said after a long silence

And just as they were turning around to unlock the door, It opened to reveal Teddy and the oldest girl holding hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you done yelling yet…?"

"Cuz if you are, were hungry" teddy said finishing the girls sentence with uncanny timing.

"How did you get out? I locked that door!"

They both held up straitened paper clips.

"Who taught you that?" Inquired Harry as Sirius sniggered be hind them with obvious pride.

"Uncle George" they answered in unison.

"When?"

"When we were…"

"Five….."

"He said if wanted to become real marauders like granddad James…"

"And dad…"

"We would have to start from the beginning…."

"He also said we should start studying to become…"

"Master locksmiths" she cut across him.

"That's not what he said; he said we have to start stu**–**"

But the glare she shot him shut him up instantly.

"I can't wait till there teenagers!" Harry said sarcastically, than realizing what he had just said, he asked the duo "become what precisely?"

She just ignored him. "Just remember. Uncle George, a person is only ever as good as there toe rings"

The little girl said holding up her foot showing off three large toe rings.

"Umm…. ok." He replied said in confusion.

"Aunt Ginny" teddy asked looking back and forth between the twins still holding the little girls hand.

"Hmmm" she replied rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Why are there two George's?"

"Teddy Lupin, you're an idiot."

"Thank you!"

He said beaming at the little girl.

"Why am I an idiot?"  
"That's Uncle Fred…isn't it mum?"  
she said looking up at Ginny,

"yes it is, love." It was Harry who answered.  
Ginny had not even moved her hand from her nose.

"Well come on let's go" Ron said looking around with a sorrowful look.

They opened the door to see the kids all asleep on the bed.

"Right grab a kid" Harry said.  
"Who is who?" Remus said never looking away from teddy who was looking right back up at him, beaming.

"This is Harry and Ginny's son's James and Sirius" Ron said Picking up the still sleeping, three and four year old boys in his arms, they barley stirred, they just laid there heads on there uncles shoulders in complete trust.

"This is ours…" Hermione said looking at Ron, picking up the little girl of around two with the dark red ringlets, "Rose is her name"

"'bout' time" tonks muttered to Sirius.

Earning a snort from him.

"That's lily" Ginny said gesturing to the baby , who was affectionately sniffing and petting the baby's head as she slept in her grandmothers arms.  
"you already met Teddy and vix" she said giving the Two of them a disapproving look.

"And him?" said looking at the tiny little boy that Harry was cradling in his arms.  
"This is Albus"

"Your very noble with your kids names 'arnt' ya?"  
Tonks said brightly.  
"I'd suppose so."

"And what I want to know is what Middle name could be as noble as _Albus,_ you can't have a bland name like 'tom' to go with Albus" she said as if Harry had not replied to her.

Apparently she had all but forgotten not three minutes before when Kreacher had said all the children's names, but than again, tonks was like that.

"Don't think we did not think about that when we named him, I quite agree, his middle name is Severus, very noble in my opinion…. and never would I name my kids 'tom'"

"YOU NAMED YOUR KID AFTER_ HIM?"_

Sirius roared after he had gotten over the shock.

Whispers of…

"SHHHH!"

"SSh!"

"If you wake them I swear I will…."

"would you shut up?"

…were heard all around.

Teddy and vix were looking back and forth wondering what the problem was.

"Yes I did. The bastard saved my life and saved Hogwarts and its students from death."

Shock was in all there faces when he said this.

"_Mostly"_ Ginny faked coughed.

Harry looked at Ginny with his stern look again.

"He was a good actor," she comprised with him.  
Harry offered a stiff nod in the direction of the sky and started walking down stairs.

________________________________________________

**RIGHT, End of this chapter.  
chapter 2 will be up soon!  
**

**Thanks sooo much to my best friend nick for the **_**SWWEEET **_**advice. He made the fic!**

**REVIEW!~!~!**


	2. Chapter 2, well this is odd

**There are a few bad words in hear. So just in case….**

**REVIEW!! And if your gonna *Fave* REVIEW!!**

**(A/N all the older "kids" have a * next to there name)**

Harry entered the Kitchen to see himself, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sitting at the table looking rather scared.

At the sound of some one entering the room, there heads snapped up, unsurprisingly they were rather shocked to see a see a rather large man who looked a lot like Harry come into the room having on only a pair of boxer shorts and holding a small sleeping child in his arms.

"Hello" *Harry said nervously looking at his younger self.

"_Hi_" he said back doubtlessly.

*Harry looked around at there confused faces, "right…ummm... Well were all meeting in the living room, Got sleeping kids see" he said shifting Albus in his arms.

"If you kids…." He seemed to falter on that last sentence "….if you lot could come to the living room?"

"Like hell!" Ron said rather robustly not moving an inch.

"Ya, I thought you'd say that, Mum! Could you come in here?"

Mrs. Weasley and *Ginny poked there heads in the room, "Which 'Mum'?" *Ginny asked.

"What do you mean which mum?" Hermione asked in a shaking voice.

"Nick name…" *Harry said, "I call her that all the time"

Just than *Ron and Hermione Entered the Room.

"_Bloody hell" _Ginny muttered, no one seemed to take notice.

"What are you doing?" *Harry asked as Ron shuffled around the kitchen looking for some Floo powder.  
"Yes, what are you doing?" *Hermione agreed.

"What does it look like I am doing? Flooing Dumbledore." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Dumbledore" _*Harry said.

"I can't believe that I did not think of that"

"Me to!" *Ron said Looking at *Harry.

"What you mean, 'I did not think of that'" Sirius said as he came in the room, and gave the kids still sitting at the table a reassuring smile.

"Well you see –." Harry started but was cut of By Ginny yelling "will some on please tell us what the_ fuck_ is going on?"

"GINIRVA WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as all the other adults Snickered.

"These four…" Sirius answered pointing to them.

"…and there children seem to have time traveled"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked as if he were speaking Mermish.

Hermione just looked in shock at her older versions Bulging belly.

"You know what this means Harry?"

Ron seemed to have gained his composure.

(That is if Ron ever had it.)

"Hmmm?"

"We Get tattoos!"

"…Hell YA!"

Harry yelled as there Hands met in mid air.

"Is that my kid than?"

Harry said looking at the sleeping Albus.

"Sure is!"

The next question did not come as easily.

"than..Ummm…erm…Who?"

"Ginny." *Harry answered knowing what he meant.

"I MARRY GINNY?!"

Harry yelped in surprise.

Ginny let out a Strangled sob, Misunderstanding his surprise for Horror.

"You insensitive prat!" *Harry hissed, trying his best not to wake up Albus as he squirmed in his daddy's arms.

Ginny slapped her husband on the arm playfully, than said,

"She, Loved you for her whole life, well… I did?"

"_what?" _

"Mmm hhmm"

"well….how was I supposed to know" It was more of a statement.

"YES! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Ginny sang, dancing as Harry looked on in humor.

"Is that rely what I was like when I was younger?" *Harry asked no one in particular.

"Yes."

"_YA_"

"Only you were more noble back than."

"If that's possible"

"Oi! I love his nobleness"

"You didn't when Hagred carried him out of the forest"

"Ya, well…."

"…and, as I have said before, NEVER do that to me again!"

"Yes dear."

"So does that mean that Ron marries Hermione?"

Harry asked.

"Yes, we got married about two years ago, we have a child, and she is in the other room."

At this Both Ron and Hermione turned rather red.

"BILL YOU OWE ME TWENTY FIVE GALLOINES!"

Ginny Roared, with laughter in her voice.

A muffled "Damn, I hoped she would have forgotten" was heard from the next room.

Some time before this Dumbledore had come out of the fireplace.

"_well this Is odd…" _

They all Turned to see him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir."

*Harry said shifting the Albus in his arms to shake Dumbledore's hand, He was slightly green.

"Hello. Am I to assume you are Mr. Harry potter, Or just an uncanny Look-alike?"

"No I'm Him."

"Ahh, than may I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty-five, sir."

"Yes, You look very much like your father at that age, Though I must say he did not have quite as many tattoos" the old man said fondly patting the sleeping boy on the head.

"Yes... well" *Harry answered, as Sirius said "Not that you know of" in a muffled voice no one heard.

"Sirius, has any thing odd happened around here?"

*Harry said abruptly sounding rather like Mad-eye.

But before He could answer Ron suddenly yelped

"Are you an Auror?"

"Hmm…What?.. Oh yes, I'm Head Auror, Ron's one Too, Hermione is head of MLS and Ginny Played head chaser for the HollyHead Harpies…. Sirius?"

Now they were all doing jigs in there seats.

"No nothing much…We Had a Really boring order meeting, umm…Molly yelled at Gred and forge, _Fred and George_…Tonks Tripped over a jar of dirt in the Drawing room...Then you came."

"Jar of Dirt?"

"Big jar of dirt, Got sand in it or something, but you know Tonks…busted the thing wide open."

"Show me?"

He said Heading out of the room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Molly and the younger versions of them in toe.

*Harry Laid Albus down on the couch in the living room were the rest were waiting, scolded Vix for poking George in the ear, and went into the Drawing room.

Sirius pointed to a large purple jar in the middle of the walk way that had Sand spilling out of it.

*Harry bent down and after waving his wand over the sand till he was satisfied he ran his hands through the sand and even at one point sniffed it, while the others looked on at him.

"Ron, come look at this."

*Harry said.

*Ron Bent down at the pile and did much the same as *Harry had done before, than said….

"Harry this looks like…"

"Yep,"

"You don't think?"

"Can't be sure can we?"

"Only one way…"

"Yes I agree"

"Is it _safe _though?"

"Ya. I think so, were not dead yet."

"Fine but if any thing happens…."

"I know, I know, on my head be it…But just remember, you two get the kids, all six of them."

"Like Hell!"

"Hermione?" *Harry said as he and *Ron stood up.

"Yes?"

"Would you come look at this?"

She did not say any thing but just imitated the other two. (she did need a little help with the 'up' and 'down' though)

"Good Lord!" she yelped

"It's the sands of time!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do we do now?"

Remus asked as he shifted the sleeping Teddy from one knee to the other, He had not put him down since he found out Teddy was his son. He and Tonks had taken very well to being parents.

Every one was sitting in the living room; it was only lit by the flickering fireplace.

"Not much we can do at the moment."

*Harry said, they had spent the last hour and a half explaining there theory of that when Tonks had Broken the Jar that had contained 'the sands of time' (the stuff that makes Time turners work) had sent them into the past.

And telling them a rough Translation of the future, but They had left out most of the "good stuff" as Fred had put it.

"Right now we all need to do is get some sleep"

Ginny said playing the part of the mother.

But just as they were all Heading to do just that.  
Bill suddenly asked. "Ginny _How old are you?"_

"Twenty four, why?"  
He ignored that.

"How old are you?"

"SEVEN!" Vix said proudly.

"You knocked my sister up!"

He spat at *Harry.

"I did not, we got married first."

**Until next chapter…..  
OH and a huge thanks to "Pluto-nfl" for her Wonderful advice! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolate for breakfast?

**Hey! sorry this took so dern long.  
I have beenn working on a bunch of other fictions with my friend Emily on our joint account.  
(TokioHotelObesessionx1000) So just to let you know I am on a roll with this but cause its 4:00 in the morning I should prolly get to bed.  
I wanna make this out to Becky and Kendall...becky cause she has stuck around threw all of my fictions. Always reviews and is a great friend.  
And Kendall because she is Remus and Tonks obesessed.  
And she wanted more!  
YAY! AND REVIEW! It only takes a minute.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

ALSO! THANKS TO Nos FOR REVIEWING!

***All*ppl*who*are*from*the*future*or*there*are*more*then*one*of*them*have*a*Pound*key(*)*next*to*their*name.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"**Morning," Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen to see almost all the adults around the table.  
(Molly, Arthur, Mad-eye, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, Bill, and Snape.)

"What are we talking about then?" he asked as he sat down.

"Who do you think we are talking about? Them!"  
Tonks asked, looking up from her tea.

"I see...." Who else would they be talking about other than the Potter's and Weasley's?

"And what about how Ginny screamed about us all being dead?" Molly asked as she set a cup of tea by Sirius.

"Mum, Ginny has always been a bit prone to overreaction." Bill said looking at her over his large plate of eggs.

"Tonks?" Remus said looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked brightly, she still had not gotten over the joy of finding out that she married Remus.

"I think we are dead."

Every one at the table looked up from there breakfasts and other conversations to stare at Remus.

"Yes I think so to." Tonks said as if it were a math problem.

"Really dear!" Molly exclaimed,

"Think about it Molly" Tonks argued back. "Teddy did not go, 'Look Harry! It's mum and dad!' He has not called us such, _at all!_"

"And did you see the way Harry looked at us last night? He looked almost jealous, like we were taking _his_ baby, not ours." Remus added in.

"So are you saying that....what? You think that Teddy is not yours?" Bill asked.

"No, I am not saying such at all." Remus replied, looking rather like an old man. "Harry said that he was Ted's Godfather, I have a feeling that we were not there for Ted to know us as mother and father."

"Which really sucks, but still, Remus is right, there is something funny going around." Tonks replied.

"What's funny?" Harry* asked as he walked into the room, his hair sticking up at all ends.

"Nothing at all." Dumbledore said.

Harry* just snorted. "Sure! And Luna is not looking for flumdingers!"

_"What?"_ Snape asked.

"Never mind." He said as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Who, outa the people here are dead?" She asked gesturing around the table.

Harry* looked up at her, his face was written in sorrow.

"I don't suppose there is any way to avoid this question?" he sighed in defeat.

"Nope, there really isn't." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry* took a deep breath and said;  
"Sirius dies in next may, Dumbledore dies in about a year, Mad-eye you die in '97, and you three" He said pointing out Snape, Remus and Tonks.

"Die in the last battle in three years? Yeah something like that, Fred dies too"

"My baby!" Molly let out a chocked sob.

Bill looked terrified at this, "How..." he seemed to be at a loss as of what to say.

"He was crushed by a wall, he was laughing. Percy had been joking around."

Harry felt horrible for saying it, but it seemed important to tell him about how he had died laughing.

"Dead." Kingsley muttered.

It was dead silent until a small sweet voice asked;

"Who died daddy?"

Victory and Teddy were standing by the door holding hands.

"No one love. Some one a long long long time ago."  
Harry said looking down at them.

"Oh....." She said, she walked over to Snape as Teddy claimed up on Harry's lap. Harry started absentmindedly playing with at lock of Teddy's blond hair.

"Hello." Snape said to Vix, she was just staring at him as if he was something rather interesting.

"Hello" she said back, Snape offered her a small smile.  
She answered back with a brilliant grin.

"You know what?" Snape asked her, she was _still_ looking at him.

"What?" She asked brightly.

"You look a lot like your grandmother," He smiled more at this, Sirius seemed to be on the verge of laughter.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do, you have her eyes, and her face, and if your hair was red than you would be a spitting image, you have her smile to." He said it with a weird mix of pride and sorrow.

"Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Victory, don't be rude!" Harry scolded; they all got the inkling that he did it a lot.

"No, it's all right. My name is Severus snape"

"Ooohhh! You're the guy that loved Grandmum lily! The guy that Al was named after." She said it as if it was a well known fact.

"YOU LOVED LILY!" Sirius yelped, But Snape was saved answering by Ginny* walking into the kitchen.

"Morning..." She said, she was already dressed and showered.

"Good morning love." Harry* said getting up and kissing her.

"Could you like, not do that?" Bill asked with a shudder.

"Do what?" Harry* asked smirking.  
"This?" He asked as he swooped her down, their mouths met, as one of Ginny's* hands tangled in his hair.

"MUMMM!!! EWWW!!!! DADDY!"

Victory yelled.

"HARRY!" Teddy yelled at the same time.

They broke apart smiling like fools, as Sirius slapped Harry* on the back as he sat back down.

"Daddy!" a small voice said.

"Hello James! How are you?"

Harry said lifting the small boy into a kitchen chair.

"Sleepy." He said yawning,

"James, Victory, Teddy? What do you want for breakfast?"

Ginny* asked.

"Toast." Victory said.

"Chocolate" Teddy said.

James did not say anything, he was half asleep on the table.

"How about eggs?" Ginny* asked Teddy, walking over to the stove.

"I got it mum." She said when Molly started to get up.

"Can I have Chocolate on them?" Teddy asked batting his eyelashes. (Which were four inches long and dark black, they clashed wonderfully with his light wispy blond hair)

"No. you can not have Chocolate on them." Harry said sighing.

"You know Ted, no matter how many times you ask that they are still gonna say no." Victory said, she was sitting on Snape's lap picking at his food.

"Victory! Get your hands out of his food!" Ginny* said as she sat down a plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Just kick her off, Professor."

Snape laughed. It was an odd sound.

"It's fine."

"Morning." Ron* said as he and Hermione* came into the kitchen.

He was caring Rose and Albus.

"Mummy." Albus said reaching for her.

Ginny* walked over to Ron* and took the young boy out of his hands.

"Well how are you this morning?" She asked.

The boy giggled a bit and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Your still here!" Ron yelled as he and the others came into the kitchen (young them, not old them... this is hard!)

Fred and George snickered.

"Ummm...were would we go?" Ron* asked.

"Uncle Ron! You know what aunt Hermione says! No talking to your self!" Teddy laughed.

Victory looked up and blushed. She had been having a very adamant conversation with herself and her toast.

"What may I ask are you saying Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked smiling fondly at the small thing still on Snape's lap.

She blushed again.

"I was wondering why Professor Snape was always so cross. I think his face is gonna stick like that if he does not smile soon!" she said in a very serious tone.

"I think it already has!" Teddy muttered.

"Ted Lupin watch your mouth."

Remus scolded.

"uuhhh....Harry?" Teddy asked his godfather.

_"Yes Teddy_?" he said slowly as he buttered his toast.

"What is that guy's name? I mean he keeps talking to me like he knows me, but I don't know him! Kinda aggravating really."

Ginny* looked up sharply from her work, she wiped her hands and walked over to Harry*.  
She bent down and whispered something into his ear.

He nodded tiredly and than said in a quiet voice that was long and drawn out as if he would rather be in bed watching a nice film; "That, is Mr. Moony. And you should be polite. He is a very kind man."

"Told you so." Tonks hacked.

Remus smacked her upside the head.

"What? That is soo not fair! I did tell you so!"

She yelled.

"And I agreed with you." Remus said,

Sirius looked on in amusement.

"_And that is Tonks!" _Harry cut threw the babble.

The two of them quieted at once.

Ron snorted as the kids sat down at the table.

"What daddy means to say is...that's your mum and dad but he really does not want you to know that 'cuz he thinks you will get hurt, and he wants to keep you safe and all that junk." Victory corrected him. "What? Mum! You didn't even cover your mouth! I could see every thing you said."

"Hmmm....." Teddy's face scrunched up as he looked at Remus with an interest.

Ron* and Hermione* sat down at the table as Ginny*

Set helping helpings of Eggs and Toast in front of them.

They were looking at Victory in worry.

"You will have to watch out for that one!" Kingsley said looking at Harry.

"Ugh..." was all he said.

Just then Sirius* walked in, his hair was sticking up just like his fathers.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and served the younger versions of Ron, Hermione, herself, the twins and Harry.

Tonks started laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The....look...on...Molly's...face!" She giggled in between breaths. Molly had been looking quite forlorn with the fact that she was just sitting there as Ginny* served.

And once again, someone was saved answering.

There was a long wailing scream.

Molly looked up at once.

"OH! I miss waking up to that sound in the morning!" She cooed to Arthur.

"As I recall mum....With Fred and George you wanted to get away from that sound in the morning with a passion!"

Bill said laughing as Ginny* left the room.

"Yes well, they never stopped and there were two of them!"

"I know Luna is having issues with Lysander and Lorcan, but then again she is so content that I don't think it gets to her." Hermione* said.

"Yeah! It's Rolf we worry about!"

Harry* laughed As Ron* choked on his tea.

Dumbledore laughed as Snape nodded.

"Does she ever change?" Dumbledore asked.

"Luna? Nah! Same old same old. You would think that a year as a war prisoner would 'harsh her mellow'" Ron* laughed.

"Ron!" Hermione* smacked him on the chest.

"War prisoner!" Molly gasped. "How old was the dear?"

"Yeah...how old was she?" Harry* asked himself.

"Well...if she is the same age as Ginny, and she was taken about...what was it five months before the war ended? And than one month after that we got married...." Harry was counting on his fingers.

"Sixteen...James! Get your hands out of the syrup!"

He yelled reaching over and puling the boy's hands out of the mess. Sirius chuckled.

"Sixteen!" Molly gasped.

"Yeah...Luna was sixteen when she was captured right?"

Harry* asked as Ginny* walked into the room, he took Lily out of her hands and cradled her in his arms.

"Yes, sixteen."

"What did she do?" Arthur asked, he reached out for Lily, Harry* handed her over as Ginny* gave him a bottle. He looked quite happy with the tiny thing in his arms.

"Nothing, that's just it, it was Xeno who they had an issue with, supported Harry in the quibbler." Ron* said with his mouthful.

"I still don't see how -"

"Loony Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked.

"Yes that's her. She becomes one of our best friends this year." Hermione* said.

"Mumma! Can we go play?" Sirius* said cutting threw the talk.

"Yes that is fine, go wash your hands." Ginny* said.

All of the kids ran out of the room except Rose and Hugo who were sitting on Ron's* lap.

Albus was letting out a stream of gibberish and pulling on Ron's thumb, it did not look as if he cared.

"Okay, we don't get it. Why was this loony lovegood chick taken anyway?" Fred asked looking at his twin.

"Well you see...Many people were being taken prisoner by death eaters. Oliveander. Goblins. They killed the muggle study's teacher too....I forget her name though.....They even tried to get Neville Longbottom's gran for all the shit he was doing." Ron said.

Hermione thumped him on the chest and rolled her eyes at him. "Professor Charity Burbage."

"Oh! The poor girl!" Dumbledore murmured .

"Terrible way to go to..." Harry* said with a pained look.  
"To be bound and gagged, rotated above a table full of sadistic bastards, mocked and killed just for teaching students about a group of people and fed to a snake." Harry said as he looked rather closely at a bit of sausage dangling from his fork.

The teens were looking at him in shock.  
Ron* and Hermione* did not seem to notice the sharp tone to his voice. Like they had heard it many times before.

"Darling. As much as I would love to know how you know this because when they found her body in that creek I was by your side, and I truly do understand that your war torn mind is very graphic...but could you try to be a bit less descriptive about such things as war crimes when there are children in the room?" Ginny* asked with a sigh.

"What?" Harry said looking up. "Oh, Sorry."

All of the sudden there was a large crash and the sound of someone screaming.

"FITH! FILTH! BILE! MY HOUSE! MINE! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT? FILTH!" a lady screamed.

There started the sound of a young boy bawling.

Ginny* and Harry* looked up sharply at the sound and stood up at once, running out into the hallway.

The others fallowed quickly after.

When they entered the hallway there was a hectic scene.  
Teddy was lying, sprawled out on the floor.

The old troll leg umbrella stand was tipped over.  
Sirius* was backed into a corner as James curled up in a ball crying, latched onto o Victory's leg.

She had an arm around his shoulder and was giggling maniacally at Mrs. Blacks painting.

"CHILD DARES LAUGH AT ME?! FILTH FIITH! BLOOD! BAD BLOOD!" The painting screamed.

Ginny and Harry scooped up James and Sirius in their arms as Sirius, Remus and Ron* tried to get the painting to shut up.

Tonks rushed to Teddy's side. He sat up and shook his head looking a great deal like a dog.

His blond hair turning candy-rapper-red.  
"Are you alright?" Tonks asked loudly.

"Yup! I trip over that thing all the time!" He shouted over the screaming.

With a huge effort both Ron* and Sirius were able to close the curtain.

"hehehe.....Teddy? Do you think if we found some dung bombs that would make her scream again?" Victory asked.

George and Fred started laughing.  
Ginny* took James out of Harry's* arms as Harry* threw his face in his hands.

Sirius smiled and clapped him on the back.  
"Just wait till she's a teenager! Bet she'll be a hear breaker too!" He laughed.

"Do you hate me?" Harry mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4 In which Ron sniffs the twins

**I know this is sort of a cruddy chapter.  
To say that I pulled it out of thin air is a bit of an understatment.  
I do have the next chapters planed out though.  
Hopefuly I will be able to post soon. **

**Thanks for reading! Hannah/tally/the weird writer who writes....that was...okay that was weird and not very witty....  
______________________________________________________________________________________________**

The day indeed started with a bang.

From that moment on it was chaos.  
The sad part of that was, was it seemed that *Harry and *Ginny were used to it.

The others watched as the day progressed.

At first it was some what quiet.

Then Victory and Teddy (With the unwilling help of Kreatcher) Had somehow managed to blare some sort of high pace, foul mouthed, punk rock that had Ginny yelling, most of the house covering their ears in pain, and Tonks dancing.

At around twelve they all rushed into the kitchen for lunch.

It seemed that the whole house was in the small room.

As they sat down Sirius looked around at the young family.  
*Ginny was rushing about with Rose on her hip.

Vix and Teddy were laughing as Tonks changed her hair color and face.  
Teddy was trying to copy it.

Ron and Hermione were arguing about something good naturedly.

The younger versions of Ron and Hermione were watching as Harry coddled the tiny baby Lily in his arms.  
The still young Ginny watched from over his shoulder.

She seemed to want to yell at Harry to be more careful.

Although Sirius could hardly say that Harry was not being careful with the baby.

In fact, he looked like he was holding some sort of priceless gem.

Harry and Ginny's future son, Sirius, watched on from Molly's lap.

It was so odd for Sirius to look at the younger and older versions of Harry.

He could see how time had changed his godson.  
How the war, which was soo unwillingly, thrust upon him, had scarred the man deeply.

But he could also see how Fatherhood had made him more of a man then death and dueling ever could.

He saw the same change in James so many years ago.

And even now he was seeing just a small part of it in Remus as he watched his future wife and son play around.

"JAMES! What have I said about putting your fingers in your stew?" *Harry scolded as *Ginny rushed over to wipe off his hands.

"As of Tuesday, fifteen." Teddy said smartly.

"Teddy…" Harry warned. Sirius laughed.

"Oh shut up you old bachelor." Harry growled as he picked up James and tied a bib around his neck.

That made *Ron laugh.

Sirius sighed as Albus pulled on his shirt.

He smiled down at the boy, "And how can I help you sir?"

"Funny nose." Albus said.

"And what about my funny nose?" Sirius laughed.

"Don't mind him. He has some weird thing for noses. Don't you Ally?" Ginny* said patting the boy in the head.

"Unc George!" The boy said as he climbed off of Sirius and over to George.

"UP!" He said reaching out for him.

"Nope." George said turning the other cheek.

"Pweeezzzz?" Albus asked.

"Well now that you said please." George said as he scooped the thing up in his arms.

Fred looked over at the boy and flashed him a great grin.

"Still can't figure out how they can tell the two apart." *Ron said sadly.

"They smell different." Victory said sitting down at the table.

"How's that?" *Harry asked, he looked at her as if he had still not figured her out...Which is quite sad for ones own daughter.

"They just do. Uncle Fred smells like grapefruit." She said as she ate a large spoon full of her grandmother's stew. "Uncle George smells like Oranges."

Ron, who had been watching the whole thing in interest leaned over and sniffed the two of them.

"I don't smell anything." He said.

George and Fred looked up at him, astonished.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SNIFFED US!" They called at once.

Both Harry's smirked.

________________________________________________  
**REVIEW? PWEEEZ????**


	5. Chapter 5 mum mode

**Sorry this is so long coming and so short.  
I'm doing the best I can.**

Thanks for reading.

AND PLZ REVIEW!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around six that night there was set to be a very important Order meeting.

And feeling that it would not be the best idea to have The Remaining Order members that had not seen the new arrivals to meet them, every one except the current Order members stayed upstairs.

Since the members of the Order normally didn't go up the stairs or walk around the house unless they were living and or staying at Grimauld place it didn't really seem that big of a deal.

But one thing did go wrong.

About half way through the meeting when Dumbledore was giving a very important little sermon *Ginny walked into the room.

Her hair was piled on top of her head and Albus was on her hip.

"Don't know what I am going to do with those two." She mumbled as she walked to the sink, not noticing the others in the room.

"_For gods sake! They can't even sit still! Worse then Fred and George ever were! Why the hell I made George that girl's godfather I do not know!"_ She ranted under her breath as she dug a pot out from a cupboard and set in the sink.

Albus cooed on her shoulder as the place gaped in shock.

All of them had seen Ginny at one point or another.  
And most of them taught her on a daily basis.

But this! This was down right weird.  
Not only was Ginny Weasley quite a bit taller, older, more aged, had more then a few scars on her forehead and arms.

But she was also carrying around a baby that looked quite a bit like Harry Potter (who most of them knew as a child) on her hip.

There was a loud banging on the floor above her.

*Ginny looked up sharply and yelled "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! YOU WILL BE SORRY MARK MY WORDS!" she yelled.

Albus covered his years with his tiny hands and let out a low whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." She said softly as she set him down on the counter and handed him a bowl of peaches.

He smiled at her and started to eat.

She rushed about the kitchen, not noticing the others.  
All the while keeping a firm eye on Albus, as so he would not fall or grab any of the knifes on the counter that he was sitting on.

Albus just chewed on his fruit and looked at the Order in interest.

Most of the women were looking at him in 'he's so cute!' and each of them (with the exception of Snape) waved back enthusiastically as he batted a fist at them.

There was another bang up above.

"GOD DAMN IT IF I HEAR ONE MORE THUD! –" but *Ginny's scream was cut off when she heard Albus's small whimper.

She looked over at him and let out a small smile.

"Oh baby." She said as she took the small boys face in her hands.

"Remind me to kill Remus and Tonks before they get the chance to procreate? That way I don't have to deal with his and Vix's children?" she asked Albus sighing.

He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"How the hell did such a quiet soul come to exist in such a noisy family?" she asked as he munched on a small slice of peach.

He let out a small laugh as she rubbed his fringe out of his eyes to show a rather large gash.

"Bloody hell where did you get that?" She asked the young boy.  
When no answer came she instead yelled "HARRY! GET YOUR ARSE IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!"

A few moments later *Harry poked his head in the kitchen door.  
"Did you yell for me babe?" he asked as the rest of the Order gaped.

He didn't notice them ether.

"Yes I did. When did this happen?" She asked as she lifted the boy's bangs.

*Harry stepped into the room a bit more.

He seemed to be holding a 'flying', blue haired Teddy in the air by the belt.

McGonagall looked back and forth between Teddy and Tonks.  
She smiled cheekily and leaned into Remus's arms.

"Did what now?" *Harry asked.

"Cut Albus's head?"

"Oh! That, yeah…erm…Sirius threw a shoe at him didn't he?" *Harry asked Teddy as he made Airplane noises. "Last Tuesday wasn't it?"

"Yep.

"HARRY!" *Ginny scolded, although it was not as angry as it could have been.

*Harry held up his one free hand. "Hey? No Blood No Foul. Be grateful it wasn't his eye or something, knowing James and Sirius it could be anything."

*Ginny rolled her eyes as she went back to chopping veggies.

*Harry, who was staring quite adoringly at her, was interrupted by Teddy asking "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long until I get to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

With a sigh *Harry looked down at the boy and said "Not long enough."

"HARRY!" Teddy said in a 'hurt' voice "Does that mean that you want to get rid of m

"In short – ." Harry looked down at Ted. " – Yes."

With one last loving look at *Ginny he started out the door.

"HEY VIX GUESS WHAT?" Teddy's voice could be heard in the hallway.

"What?" Her voice called back.

"HARRY WANTS TO GET RID OF ME!" Teddy yelled.

"NO SHIT!" was her answer.

"Victory watch your mouth!" *Ginny, and about four other voices called.

*Ginny rolled her eyes again but went back to cutting and chopping.

"Down." Albus called from his perch buy the sink.

"Down what?" his mother asked as she turned around and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Down pweez" Albus corrected himself.

"That's what I thought." *Ginny commented as she lifted the boy down and handed him his bowl of fruit.

Albus smiled at her as she turned back to cooking.  
With swift stumbling movements he walked over to the table, and surprising every one, climbed up on Severus's lap.

Snape even made smiling like movement with his lips when the baby put a peach in his mouth.

Dumbledore smiled down at young Albus as Snape made funny faces when the boy put the food in his mouth.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked politely.

*Ginny turned around.

"OH!" She seemed to only just have noticed the others in the room.

"Oh, Sorry Professor." She said as she put down the food she had been preparing, walked over to Snape and took Albus out of his hands.

"Mum mode. It gets drilled in your head and the only thing you can think about is getting kids dinner and them in bed." Ginny apologized again as she hastily walked out the door.

"Care to explain Albus?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Of course my dear Minerva." He said as he stood up.

"Obliviate"

_____________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6 in which something happends

**Right, I do hope this isn't too confusing.  
The first part are all the younger ones.**

**I wanna thank ArtemisHaryAnimorphsfan96, She/he was right, I did need to do more with the younger Harry, Ron And Hermione.  
I hope this works.  
"D**

**Make sure to leave a review.  
I really do live for them.**

**Oh, and there's gonna be a few cuss words.  
just an fyi.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

That night after all of the now, completely oblivious Order Members had left for their own homes and all the others had joined in the kitchen for dinner.

Harry watched his older self walk around, getting dinner and hassling with kids.

"Its sort of odd to see how you will turn out isn't?" Hermione asked him with an apprising air.

"I guess." Harry said looking over at her.

"I don't think I mind so much." Ron said in a hushed tone as he looked at Hermione.

Ginny sat down with a huf and rolled her eyes at Ron.

Just then Albus walked up with something in his hair looking quite upset.

"Baby? What's in your hair?" Ginny asked as she scooped the small boy in her arms.

Harry looked over at him with a soft look, "Come here," he said as she leaned across Ginny's lap to get the goo out of Albus's black mess.

"There you go kid." Harry said leaning back into his chair and taking a big gulp of tea.

Albus cooed and rested his head in Ginny's neck.

"You two really don't mind this do you?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Not at all." Harry grinned. "I like to know that I am going to grow up and have kids, be happy." He said almost laughing.

"I just have a soft spot for Al." Ginny said smirking as she rapped her arms protectively around the baby.

Teddy and Victory ran into the room shrieking and laughing, they seemed to be playing some sort of game only they knew the rules too.

(Sirius had tried to get them to tell him the rules. They wouldn't budge)

With the sound of laughing banshees they ducked under the table only to weave back out around Molly's feet.

"OUT OUT OUT! TAKE YOUR GAMES OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" *Ginny screamed.

"And you want this sort of chaos?" Ron asked Harry.

"I find it relaxing!" Harry said smiling.

"Weirdo." Hermione said. Ginny just smirked.

"I am going to be sad when they go though." Hermione said leaning in and whispering so no one would hear, although there wasn't much of a chance with all the noise in the kitchen.

"Me too." Harry and Ginny sighed.

"But its gotta happen…" Ron mumbled.

"Do you think we will remember then once they are gone?" Ginny asked as she clung tighter to Albus.

"I doubt it. We are most likely getting our memories wiped." Hermione said looking over at Dumbledore who seemed to be contemplating the ways of Post Dramatic Defense Stress Disorder with Remus, Tonks and *Harry.  
*Harry seemed to be dramatizing a nervous twitch as the others laughed.

Snape was even smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes at the future Harry.  
He looked like an old man, Ron could see bits and pieces of that older Harry already peaking through, he could see them changing into what they would become.

Ginny with her protective and bossy nature being a mother and a fierce warrior.  
Harry with his kind ways and soft heart that was hidden behind a stiff set of armor that might not be there if not for all the hardships he had been through.

He was glad that Hermione was a mum, even though she wasn't the most mothering personality in the world, he could see that she was a good mother, she had always had a kind heart and was always willing to share what she had learned with younger people.

He was sort of surprised that she wasn't a Teacher and a Law enforcement officer instead.

What he really couldn't see was how he had changed so much.

He was different in his own eyes, stronger almost.

And to be honest he was scared, this older, wiser, stronger, softer Ron was so different from him.  
He could see his old self still there, not really changing, but it was like he had more then just the joking, kind hearted person that he was.

Ron was snapped out of his revere by his oldest brother looking down at him and waving his hand in Ron's face.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"hhmm? What?" Ron asked looking up at Bill.

"You seem to be staring off into space." Bill commented.

"I was trying to ignore _you_." Was Ron's reply.

"Ginny asked if you would go get Lily from upstairs." Bill said pointing to *Ginny, she was bent over as James seemed to plead for something.

"I sad no I will say it again. No Ice Cream before dinner." Ron heard her say.

"Yeah, Sure." Ron mumbled as he stood up.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him as she tweaked Albus's nose.

He thought about all this as he walked up stairs into the drawing room.  
That's where all the children were sleeping.

A nursery of sorts, beds and blankets were spread out on the floor forming small nest like beds.  
A crib sat in a corner.

Ron walked over to the crib and looked inside.

Lily was looking up at the sky with soft brown eyes.

"Heya." Ron said looking down at her smiling.

She turned her head to him and watched as he played with a lock of her bright red hair.

"Come on kid, Gin will have a fit if you and I don't come down soon." He said as he gently gathered her in his arms.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck as he started to walk downstairs.

As he reached the bottom step of the stairs he thought he heard a large _THUD! _Coming from around Sirius's bedroom.

He just shook it off and walked in the Kitchen,  
but the moment he walked in there was a loud scream and Lily was snatched from his arms as some one dragged him to the side.

He was pressed in a corner behind Bill and between his mother.  
He looked over to see Harry hiding Ginny behind his back,  
Hermione scooted over and clung to his side. He put a protective arm around her waist and shielded her as he raised his arm, wand in hand.

"OW! OW! YOUR KNEE IS UP MY ASS!"  
A voice that sounded like Harry's called.

"There's going to be something a lot larger and heaver up that pretty little arse of yours if you don't GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!" a voice called back.


	7. Chapter 7 Where's Malfoy?

Lying in the middle of the floor was what looked like three or four people jumbled all together in what looked like a mess of robes, skin and hair.

There was a sound of someone grunting, and two of the mass rolled out onto the floor.

One of the men detached himself and stood up.  
"YOU KICKED ME!" the boy of around nineteen yelled at a girl who was still lying on the ground.

All the children had been ether scooped up or hidden behind legs as the older members stood in front of the others in a corner with their wands raised, Dumbledore and Harry at point.

The girl sat up and looked around until she saw the group in the back.  
She smiled a big cheeky grin as she leaned back on her palms.

With a grunt she stood up.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was striking, her face was soft and smooth, white as alabaster.  
Her short, black hair that was cropped around her chin stuck out at odd angles around her face, she had stripes of purple in it.

A small, silver lip ring sat on the corner of her perfect lips and her bright, captivating green eyes stood out in stark contrast to the excess of grey makeup around them.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, seeming ignoring the others in the room and the wands that were pointed at her throat she put her hands on her hips and spun around.

"Uuhh…" She said looking over at the nineteen year old boy who was about five years younger then she, he had a strong jaw, black, all over the place hair that seemed to be stuck up at all angles both naturally and because of gel.  
He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue V neck tee-shirt,  
His green eyes shined with much the same light as the girls behind his glasses.

"Where's Malfoy?" She asked still turning around.

She was dressed rather oddly, she had on dark plaid corset looking thing, that was tight against her midsection and pressing her breasts up, a pair of dark, tight jeans that were torn at the knees and a tight fitting black robe that fell to her feet that were clad in black combat boots.

"He's not here?" The other boy on the ground asked.

*Harry pointed his wand at the boy on the floor with a menacing smile as Sirius pressed his wand to the younger boy's neck.

The boy with the black hair just looked over at Sirius and assumed a stance of boredom.

"Get up." The woman said putting a hand out to the man on the floor.

"Do I have too?" the man on the floor asked.

"Most unfortonetly darling." The girl drawled.

"Uuhh…fine!" the person yelled as he was pulled up off the floor.

Even though he had been complaining, he stood up with a spring in his step.

"He does seem to be missing doesn't he?" The man who was on the floor said.

He was dressed just as oddly as the girl, with a pair of black pants that had an assortment of zippers all over them, a black tee-shirt with a strange symbol on it that looked like a ring with splattering paint, a thick cross in the center with an extra bar across it.

A thick leather jacket and a large chain hanging from his back pocket,  
he had on a pair of Black Converse shoes.

His face was handsome in a rugged way, but it still managed to be soft, his pale heart shape face was soft compared to his hard brow and large arms.

He had heart stopping blue eyes that had a small amount of black eyeliner on them and bright, spiky, blue hair.

Ginny wondered if he hadn't been dressed in all black if you would get blinded by the bright colors.

"COOL HAIR!" two voices courses.

The two older ones, who may have been siblings, looked over at the bunch of people in the back, all with their wands at them, dipping his head down to look between a few pairs of legs he said, "Thank you." He smiled brightly.

*Ginny hid them even more away from view.

Just then a man bounded into the room causing Molly to shriek and a few more wands to be pointed out the door.

The man was dressed if possible, ten times odder then the brother and sister.  
He had on a pair Huge Baggy black jeans with rips and tears in them, a tight black tee-shirt and a long, tattered and ripped robe.

His bleach blond hair fell to his chin in an un-styled mess and his steely grey eyes were lined with an excess of black Kohl and brown eye shadow making him look as if his eyes were dead.

"I love it how they all scream when I walk into the room." He said with a jovial smile that didn't really match his outfit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just so ya'll know the symbol is my profile photo. :D**

more really soon.  
mom is dragging me somewhere but I have a bunch more written!  
Reviews Plese!


	8. Chapter 8 who me? couldn't be!

**I am starting to think that this is clearer in my head...maybe...**

I hope I dont offend any one with this.  
I have nothing against gay's.  
I just think it would be an amusing look on Draco's face. "D

Reviews are wanted always.  
__________________________________________________________________________

"Come to think of it they always have." The woman said leaving on the counter. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Landed in your parent's bedroom," he said with a bright smile, "And I must say! I like this décor better then the happy peaches and blues your 'rents have going on now." He said.

"How do you know what the inside of my parents bedroom looks like?" the girl asked with a confused look "It's off limits, _I rarely_ _go in there."_

"Was in there the other day." He said airily.

"Why were – _Was this last Tuesday around seven when you and Rose disappeared off the face of the planet for an hour?" _The man with the blue hair said scrunching his eyebrows together much like the girl. *Hermione gripped her baby girl tighter in her arms with out thought.

"Maybe!" He said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with an air of 'innocence' that didn't fool any one in the room.

"I – you! – Bastard! – YOU SHAGGED MY COUSIN!" The younger boy with black hair stuttered.

"In our parents bed let alone." The girl drawled.

"I never said I didn't." he said holding up his hands.

"You know If Rosie wasn't my cousin, best friend and in love with you I would kick your arse." The boy with black hair said.

"PROFESSOR! I thought were a pacifist!" The boy with blue hair exclaimed. "And here you are! – "

" – threatening violence!" The girl ended his sentence.

Tonks's eyes grew wide as she looked between the girl and the man with blue hair.

"No." the man with black hair said. "Me being a Pacifist is actually a rumor that Louis and Jim started, I don't like to fight when it's not _necessary." _

"You are so weird." The girl said.

"Just because I'm not a fight hungry adrenaline junky doesn't mean I am weird."

"Yeah, well…" The girl trailed off.

Dumbledore put his wand down as he watched the four talk.

George and Fred looked doubtfully at them.

Sirius's wand was still pressed to the black haired kid's cheek.

"HA! I just want to see the face on your father when he finds out that you're dating Rose!" The man with blue hair laughed out loud.

The girl let out a laugh that was soo full of life it sent chills down their spines, it had a slightly maniacal touch to it.  
"Can't be as bad as when you tell him and dear old granddad that you're gay."

The two boys laughed as the Goth dude raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm not gay." He said.

"You just keep telling yourself that love." The girl said patting him on the shoulder.

"Since when have I ever said I was gay?" he asked.

"You never said you weren't." She said in a smart voice.

Both Ginnies were surprised by the urge to tell her off.

"RIGHT! Any way! On with business!" she yelled bounding up on her toes.

"First things first, dude, if you don't get that wand away from my brother I will kick your skull in." She said cheerfully.  
Sirius didn't move.

She just walked past them.

"Thanks." The boy nodded sarcastically.

"No issues here, man." She said.

"FRED!" She bounded over to the twins and stood in front of them.

"Well how do you know it's him?" The Goth kid asked.

"He's got a point love." The Canary yellow haired man said.

She turned to look at him, "Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"I would rather not be gutted for what you are about to do thanks."

He said back.

There was an air of complete comfort between the two,  
Like they knew everything about each other.

Remus wondered if they were twins.

"Fine!" She marched up to the twin on the left. "See! You're George are you not?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"See… I think I can tell who's George and who's not." She said spinning to face the yellow haired man "Darling! How many times must I tell you? Canary yellow makes you look peaky!"

He rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face, as his hair got longer and a dark shade of purple.

"Better?" He asked in a snide tone.

"Much." she smiled.

"Dude, you are so whipped." The blond Goth kid said.  
Tonks rolled her eyes and tilted her head as she looked at the young metamorphous.

"Any way, back to what I _had_ been doing." She said.

She looked at him for a moment before stepping back.

She took a good stance and with a strike not unlike a snake biting punched one of the twins square in the nose.

He stumbled back at the force of the blow, Shots and spells were fired at her, but not one hit her nor the twins.

There was a large shield that blocked any charms from hitting them,  
Sirius tried to disarm the three men, but it seemed that the Purple haired one cast shields over the three men while the Goth and the black haired one that seemed to be the girls younger sister cast charms over her.

"That's from Bill." She said looking at George,  
George had a wand at her neck.

"This is from Charlie." She hit Fred in the shoulder.

"This is from...Ginny," she slapped him upside the face.

George put his wand down, staring in amazement.

She slapped him upside the head. "That's from Percy."

"Ron asks why you had to be such a noble git?" She said stepping back as

Fred clutched his bloody nose.

"Your mum and Dad say they are so proud of you and love you very much." She said in the same impassive voice that gave the air of one delivering a phone message.

"And this…" She said stepping forward, Fred tensed, but instead of her hitting him she rapped him in a hug.

She held onto him as he patted her on the shoulder.

"That was from Uncle George, he says he loves you."

There was a crying in the background.  
James clung to Harry's leg.

The shields went down as the men handed Dumbledore their wands.

"That's the best wand I've gotten, so could you not loose it or bust it please?" The now purple haired one asked.

The girl pulled Fred's hair back as she looked at his nose.

"Well…It's broken, At least Bill won't freak out at me for not doing enough damage." She said peering at his nose.

"Now do as I say, look at the end of my nose, close your eyes and breathe out your nose in one quick breath." She said.

Fred, feeling that it was the best idea to do such, did it.

"Do you feel any air coming up from the bottom of your eye sockets?" She asked.

"Uuhh…no." He said. "Should I?"

She let out a laugh. "No. That'd be bad. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't break that bone, because that'd be really bad." She laughed.

George trusted her for some weird reason.

The men were no tied up and sat in chairs.  
With a stiff jerk *Ron tightened the knots on The Goth kids hands.

"Square your shoulders and look straight ahead."

Fred did as he was told.

"This is gonna sting for a moment than you'll be done." And with that said she waved her wand once and fixed his nose.  
With a crunch it went back to the original shape.

"Oww…" He said, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Ow's right, you can sit down now." She said.

Fred looked up at her from his seat.

"Sorry I did that man," she said.

"Uhhuuhh." He said as George walked over to him.

"You're Albus Dumbledore?" she said looking up at him.

"Yes I am." He nodded.

"Hmm…I remember you taller." She said. "Maybe it was that I was shorter?"

"We've met?" He asked "You would think that I would remember someone as breath taking as you are."  
It was more a fact then a complement.

She smiled all the same "I was seven I think."

She felt something on her pant leg.

She looked down as someone yelled "VICTORY!"

*Ginny made a mad dash for her but was held back by Tonks. *Ginny sent Tonks a death glare.

"You're me!" Vix shouted.

The girl smiled down at her with a cheeky grin.  
Sirius gasped as he realized that they indeed did look so much alike, they even had the same cheeky smile.

"Well of course I'm me! Who did you think I was? Ted?" She jutted a finger at the purple haired boy who was looking at *Harry with a look of aggravation.


	9. Chapter 9 God save our souls

**okay!  
awesomeness!  
new chapter.  
sorry it took so long, but by now, I am sure you are well used to it.**

**I wanna thank Nymph Tonks-Lupin. Because Even though I dont remember, I'm pretty sure that she betaed a bunch.....yeah....w/e  
YAY KENDALL!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

You call me?" The older Teddy.

"No. I was talking about Teddy Roosevelt." She rolled her eyes.

"Who's that?" The Goth one asked.

"American muggle president." Both Victory's said smartly.

"Okay, that's weird." Ron commented.

"Any way, that's Scorpius." Teddy said jutting a thumb out at him.

The blond smiled.

"Are you going to let them go? cause I know that if they stay like that there is no way in hell you're getting back cause we are your only hope." The older Victory said.

"Are you saying my fate is in the hands of that?" *Ron said looking Victory up and down.

"What? You don't Trust me?" she asked.

"No." *Ron stated.

"Hmm…Sucks for you."

"Why did I, they, whatever, why were you sent? Why didn't someone a bit more....experienced…come?" *Harry asked.

"Well…Sirius is in Albania….Umm….Lily's obviously not old enough, she'd prolly come here and take over the Third Reich wanna be's from Voldy-pooh and take over the world with a MUWHAHHAHHA!"

The whole room jumped as Victory let out a maniacal laugh.

"Uhhmm…I really don't think that you want to be in the hands of James and Fred…that would be – "

"Very very very bad, like World War Three bad!" the older Ted cut her off.

"THERE WAS A WORLD WAR THREE?" Tonks shouted.

"No…" The black haired boy stated shaking his head and looking at her with a look of one talking to a three year old.

"Adrianna's not one for adventure, she's content to sit at home and sew…freak." The older Victory said with her hands on her hips, still talking.

"So…really…you get us!" She smiled brightly.

"I don't trust you." *Ginny stated.

"You're my mum, you're not supposed to." Victory said.

"Okay…" *Ron stated.

"We've got one hour before our Time-turner goes off." The black haired one said.

"So, what do we do until then?" Victory asked twirling a purple strand of hair.

"We could let Ted go? I mean that sounds like a great idea to me cause I know Teddy is never very happy when he's tied up unless he's tied to the headboard of a bed and really, when he's tied up like that he only tolerates it because someone likes it quite a bit." The older Teddy said in third person looking at the older Victory.

She just let out a giggle.

"No. Really! Can you let me go!?" Teddy yelled.

"Oh, sorry." *Harry said as he let them go.

"I have the horrible felling that it really is you and not some look alike." He said looking Teddy over as he undid the ties.

"Is that a complement?" he asked.

"I don't think so." The black haired boy said.

"Who are you?" Tonks asked.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked.

"Albus." Snape said.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked looking up with a twinkle in his eyes.

The black haired boy let out a snort.  
"I knew I liked him!" He said pointing at Snape. "Has your nose grown?" he asked, looking deeply at Snapes face.

This time the older Victory snorted.

"Wait. You're Albus Sevrous?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most unfortunately." He said in a drawling voice.

"What? You don't want to be you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think he meant the name." Teddy said reaching over the kitchen table to grab a piece of bread.

Al just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I still don't get it. Why did they, we whatever, send Vix, Teddy, A Malfoy and Al! Why not James or Sirius, or any of the other ORDER MEMEBERS!" *Ginny asked.

"One, We told you Sirius is in Albania and you really don't want James to come because you'd all end up in Jurassic times as he rides a pterodactyl, and because, believe it or not. They, being you, Trusts those three." Al said pointing to the three oddly dressed youths. "Although we're not sure why."

Teddy huffed beside Victory as he put a hand around her waist.

"Or maybe it's because we're the only fully qualified Auror's in the family other then Harry and Ron?" Teddy stated.

Little Vix and Little Teddy were watching their older selves in humor.

"Dad! That is soo cool! Can I get a piece of metal in my lip?" Vix asked, tugging on *Harry's pant leg.

"No." *Harry stated point blank.

"He's right kid, He didn't let me get one. I had to wait until I was seventeen, and even then he tried to get it out with a pair of pliers."

The older victory Laughed.

"This is fun." She said.

"God save our souls." The older Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.  
Much to the enjoyment of the new arrivals.

_**AS always, please review**!  
_**_:D  
_**


End file.
